DARK KENDER
by Lorena Majere
Summary: En Solace pasan cosas extrañas... un extraño ser diminuto sume la ciudad en el más oscuro temor... incluso el valiente Flint acaba lívido... ¿quién estará metiendo tal temor en los huesos de los ciudadanos?...


**_Saludos mis queridos lectores_**

**Siento el fallo que ha habido, al subir esta historia anteriormente se quedó mal escrito el HTML y salía la página en blanco, pero creo que ya he podido corregir el error. **

**Esta historia surgió un día en el colegio cuando mi amigo Carlos me preguntó qué pasaría si hubiera un kender oscuro, así que a él se la dedico, a Edvin Cullen.**

**Espero que os guste**

**Reviews! **

**DARK KENDER**

Solace…

La bella y majestuosa ciudad de Solace…

La tranquila ciudad de Solace…

Se oyen los pájaros, el agua en las olas de la playa del lago Crystalmir y…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Socorrooooooooo!

Tanis disfrutaba de un esplendoroso día de descanso a la orilla del lago cuando una muchacha (de las del pueblo de toda la vida) salió corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre? Cálmate, ¿qué pasa?

-Es… es… -su cara era de puro terror- no puedo… ¡aaahhh!

Y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado de Solace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sturm, en una explanada al otro lado del pueblo se encontraba practicando con su espada cuando de pronto oyó un tremendo alarido.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! –un joven del pueblo llegó corriendo y no se paró de no ser porque Sturm lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a hacerlo.

-Eh, para quieto, ¿qué ocurre? ¿quién nos ataca?

-No… no sé… es… es pequeño… y terrorífico… -tenía los ojos desorbitados- huye…

Y sin que el caballero pudiera sujetarlo más, se fue corriendo, subió por la escalera cercana que daba a su casa, la recogió al llegar arriba y se encerró echando el cerrojo y la llave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raistlin abrió la puerta de su casa y Caramon metió todas las bolsas que habían traído de un productivo día de mercado. 

-Guarda la comida –ordenó Raistlin a su hermano- voy a colocar los nuevos ingredientes.

Y se metió en el despacho donde realizaba sus hechizos y pociones. Caramon comenzó a guardar la comida en los armarios y alacenas; pero a los pocos segundos, su gemelo volvió a aparecer por la puerta de su alcoba.

-Caramon, ¿has cogido tú mi capa negra?

-No… no la he visto desde ayer.

-Hmmm –y se volvió a meter dentro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No muy lejos de donde Sturm se encontró con el joven; a poca distancia de donde Tanis encontró a la joven, Flint enseñaba a unos muchachos cómo se tallaba la madera. 

Estaba sentado junto a un árbol y los chiquillos a su alrededor formando un cerrado corro observaban cómo tallaba una pequeña alondra con su navaja.

De pronto, tras ellos, se oyó una explosión y surgió una inmensa nube de humo. Los niños profirieron profundos alaridos y salieron corriendo hacia todos lados derribando al viejo enano que se encontró de pronto en el suelo, indefenso ante lo que parecía ser un hechicero túnica negra.

El pobre enano estaba lívido, aunque el hechicero tenía poca altura, Flint sabía por experiencia propia que eso no significaba nada y el ser que tenía delante, era una larga capa negra (que arrastraba) y un embozo de capucha con el hueco negro ya que el rostro estaba escondido en las sombras.

El ente comenzó a hablar con una voz lúgubre, grave, parecía incluso forzada. No sabía si era su imaginación por el miedo, pero Flint creía que había cierto deje conocido en aquella voz.

Entonces, la voz, le amenazó de muerte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pocos segundos después, Raistlin volvió a salir irritado de su lugar de trabajo.

-Tampoco habrás visto por casualidad mis pociones bomba, ¿verdad, hermano?

-No, Raist… ¿nos han robado? Tú no sueles olvidar dónde están tus cosas…

-¡Claro que no lo he olvidado, necio! Sé… -pero un violento ataque de tos le interrumpió; cuando se hubo secado la sangre de las comisuras y se hubo calmado un poco, continuó en voz más baja- … sé dónde _estaban_ mis cosas, el caso es que… -entonces pareció perderse en sus pensamientos un momento- Caramon, ¿has oído los rumores que corren por el pueblo desde esta mañana?

-Sí, pero…

-Piensa un poco por una vez hermano, ¿quién estuvo en nuestra casa esta mañana temprano?

Entonces, Caramon abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Raistlin esbozó una sesgada sonrisa…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El ser se dio la vuelta y se marcho… ¿saltando?

Flint estaba alucinado, el ente oscuro que le había amenazado de muerte ahora se alejaba saltando, casi se podría decir que alegremente, por el descampado. Cuando Flint casi lo había perdido ya de vista, la capa del pequeño ser se enganchó y se le cayó. Él siguió saltando como si no se hubiera dando cuenta; llevaba unas calzas azules, un jubón amarillo chillón y su inconfundible copete brincaba rítmicamente sobre su cabeza.

El color de la parte de cara visible de Flint pasó en milésimas de segundo de un blanco lívido al rojo más encendido que se hubiera visto…

-�BUUUURRRRFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!


End file.
